Lego Star Wars: Bombad Bounty
| runtime = 5 minutes | country = Denmark | language = English | budget = | gross = | preceded by = The Quest for R2-D2 | followed by = }} Lego Star Wars: Bombad Bounty is a 2010 comedy short film directed by Peder Pedersen and produced by M2Film for Lego and Cartoon Network in collaboration with Lucasfilm. It was made as a follow-up to Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 (2009). The story overlaps with the original Star Wars trilogy, while following a separate plotline starring Jar Jar Binks and Boba Fett. Similar to the director's two previous shorts, Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick and Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2, the film also includes several inside-jokes that pay homage to the ''Star Wars'' series and the ''Indiana Jones'' films. Synopsis Part 1 The plot loosely follows that of the original trilogy. Part 1 begins with the video recalling the start of Episode IV: A New Hope with an Imperial Star Destroyer pursuing the Tantive IV. Following the intrusion of Imperial Stormtroopers, Jar Jar Binks appears as a janitor wiping the floor of ship. At this point everyone freezes as Jar jar passes by, and after leaving, the fighting resumes as the Rebel troopers are shot backward. Afterwards, Darth Vader walks in but slips on the wet floor; he lands on his back and is taken away on a stretcher while Jar Jar puts up a wet floor sign. Meanwhile, on the Star Destroyer, Darth Vader has a cast on both his left arm and leg. As he watches Lego Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick, Vader hires Boba Fett to eliminate Jar Jar, switching channels to reveal a mug shot of Jar Jar. Boba Fett leaves and Darth Vader changes channels again to the "Cooking Jabba" channel. Boba Fett leaves the ship onboard his personal craft, the Slave I. He heads to Tatooine, knocking R2-D2 off a ledge, in the process. Entering the Mos Eisley Cantina, Boba finds Jar Jar with what appears to be a cone of popcorn. Suddenly, a blaster bolt flashes by, and Greedo is carried away dead on a stretcher by Imperial stormtroopers, shot by Han Solo who escapes with Chewbacca through what appears to be the exit. A character pulls out a vacuum cleaner for Jar Jar and pulls the rip cord on the vacuum, activating it. Out of control, Jar Jar sucks in almost everyone including the band, Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes. Speeding past Boba Fett, Jar Jar rushes out of the Cantina, hanging on to the vacuum which is dragging him forward. As he enters the Millennium Falcon, Luke Skywalker, R2-D2, C-3PO, Chewbacca, and Han Solo rush aboard the Falcon, chased by Stormtroopers. As they take off, unaware of Jar Jar, Boba uses a cable gun to attach himself to the Falcon as they head toward the Death Star. Landing on the Death Star, Chewbacca can be seen taken away by stormtroopers. After they left, Jar Jar leaves the ship, unaware of Boba Fett. While vacuuming a corridor, Boba takes aim but is interrupted by Han Solo chasing two stormtroopers. Once again taking aim at Jar Jar, Boba is once again interrupted by a squad of stormtroopers chasing Han. Boba then sees Indiana Jones running by but is too slow and gets run over by a boulder. As Jar Jar starts playing with the vacuum like a guitar, he gets carried away and his hand is reaching closer and closer to the Self Destruct button for the Death Star. Boba yells, trying to get Jar Jar's attention but it is too late. Jar Jar presses the button and a Self Destruct display of the Death begins with a three second countdown. In outer space, Jar Jar's music can be heard before the Death Star blows up. Part 2 Part 2 begins with Jar Jar and Boba Fett floating helplessly in space. Jar Jar lands on Hoth, traveling on the Death Star's debris. Rebel Troopers run by an Imperial AT-AT walker and Snowtroopers giving chase. As the AT-AT passes by, Luke Skywalker is seen hanging onto the back. Jar Jar is then picked up by the Wampa and thrown out to space. Jar Jar lands on Tatooine, crushing three Tusken Raiders as it falls. Jar Jar begins to vacuum toward Jabba the Hutt's Sail Barge. The camera then shows Boba Fett aiming at Jar Jar from the Sail Barge. He begins shooting at Jar Jar, but he misses. Jar Jar notices, horrified, and runs away. Boba flies out of the sail barge to get closer. He flies by a desert skiff where the battle from Episode VI: Return of the Jedi ensues. He gets too close, and gets knocked into the Pit of Carkoon and is devoured by the Sarlacc. Boba is later shown burped out of the Sarlacc. The scene cuts to the celebration scene on the forest moon of Endor from Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Jar Jar is inspecting his vacuum and then turns the vacuum into reverse mode and blows out all of its contents. The pieces become a stage in the shape of his head. Numerous characters are shown playing music (which sounds like a reggae version of "The Throne Room" track from the end of A New Hope). Jar Jar Plays a Guitar Looks Like The Millennium Falcon. The scene cuts to Vader and Fett (both in casts), along with other antagonists watching the celebration on television. Vader and Fett quarrel over the remote control until it falls to the ground, meaning they will have to watch the concert. Reception Most fans gave it good feedback. External links * * [http://starwars.lego.com/en-US/movie/default.aspx Lego Star Wars: Bombad Bounty on Lego.com] Category:LEGO Star Wars Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:Media